


Warmth

by ClockworkDinosaur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Short, Sickeningly Sweet Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya and Rose are in love, and that's more than enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started off as a practice for writing in a second-person POV and in present tense that turned out super gay, as is usually the case,  
> I will NEVER stop writing these lesbians.
> 
> Also quick disclaimer I wrote this at 3am and I'm posting it at 4am, please excuse any grammar mistakes and feel free to point them out to me :P

“I can't sleep.”

The sleepily muttered statement catches you off-guard and you look up from your book with a jolt to see Rose standing in the doorway to the living room in your shared can-shaped home. You watch as Rose rubs her tired eyes, taking in her sleep-flattened blonde hair and the over sized t-shirt she sleeps in that hangs off her shoulders. Her feet pad softly on the metal floor and she throws herself on the couch next to you, resting her head softly in your lap. You smile and stroke her soft hair as she makes herself comfortable.

“Why can't you sleep, dearest?”

“Nightmares,” she sighs. “Usually I would enjoy the task of analyzing them and what they could mean but frankly I'm too afraid to do so right now.”

You frown, searching Rose's face with concern. “Do you need to talk about it?”

Rose waves her hand dismissively. “I really don't want to think about it, to be completely honest. Right now I would rather just try and forget.”

“Okay, but if you do end up needing to discuss it, I'm here,” you say, before leaning down and pressing a light kiss on Rose's nose. She smiles softly and brings a hand up, the warmth of her skin seeping deliciously into your own. You close your eyes and lean into her hand as she brushes her thumb across your jaw line, the feather-light touch sending shivers across your supernaturally sensitive skin.

“You should glow,” she says softly. “I could use some light right now.”

With a nod, you relax that mental muscle and watch as your skin brightens, the room itself becoming brighter and sharper around the edges. Rose's eyes fill with wonder as she runs her fingers over your ear lightly, an uncontrollable purr rolling in the back of your throat.

“My sunlight,” she whispers, and the words send a thrill through you almost as strongly as her caresses. Your purring crescendos and Rose giggles, sitting up and scooting into your lap with her head on your shoulder. Her comforting weight and proximity warms you to your core and you can feel your face flush a deep shade of jade. You wrap your arms around her and press your face against her head, taking in the citrus-y smell of the shampoo she uses and the warm and pleasantly human scent she naturally has.

“Wow,” you say quietly, holding her closer. “Just, wow. I love you so much.”

Rose giggles and you can feel her face grow warmer against you skin. “Hush, you,” she says, kissing your cheek.

“But it's true! Every single day it seems I'm caught off guard by just how much I love you.” You close your eyes and feel her flustered blush.

“Every day? Well, after an eternity there will have to be some point where you reach some sort of limit,” she says.

“Absolutely not,” you reply. “More and more, every day for eternity.”

She snuggles closer. “I love you. Thank you, Kanaya.” she says.

“Why are you thanking me?” you ask, bewildered.

“Nobody could make me feel so much better after a nightmare than you,” she says quietly. “I'm always terrified in the midst of sleeping because at times it's hard to differentiate between a dream and a vision,” she explains. You listen intently, trailing your fingers across her back as she speaks.

“Tonight it was just... an especially vivid dream. Thankfully once I woke up it was obvious that it was a nightmare, but when I'm in the middle of it...” She shudders a bit. “It was gory.”

“You are safe now, we all are,” you say softly.

“I know.” She tilts your head down towards her own and kisses your lips softly and you're convinced that there is no other feeling better. “Safe and happy.”

And you have the feeling that you may be the happiest troll to ever exist.

 


End file.
